kalte Nacht
by Mirabelly
Summary: Hermine wird von Severus aus den Klauen der Todesser gerettet und muss sich nun mit ihm zusammen verstecken.
1. Chapter 1

Aufruhr

Die Sonne erhob sich schwerfällig über die Hügel, die sich in der Ferne gegen den Himmel abzeichneten. Hermine stand vor dem Fenster und streckte sich. Es war ein wunderbarer Morgen. Sie schmunzelte und dachte zufrieden, dass heute niemand an ihrer aller düstere Zukunft denken würde. Keiner würde den Fuchsbau heute als Durchgangsstation benutzen und niemand würde auf die Idee kommen die ganze zeit nur über Ordens-Angelegenheiten zu tuscheln. Auch Hermine wollte heute nicht an all dies denken. Heute wollte sie nur an der Hochzeit und mit Bill und Fleur freuen. Sie würde nicht daran denken, dass sie Morgen früh schon mit Harry und Ron aufbrechen wollte um die Horkruxe zu finden.  
Unwillkürlich drehte sie sich um und schaute zu ihren Sachen, die schon gepackt und aufbruchs bereit neben ihrem Bett standen. Das meiste hatte sie in ihrer Perlen bestickten Handtasche verstaut, nur der neuen Besen und Krumbeins Reise box hatten nicht mehr hinein gepasst.  
Ginny setzte sich im Bett auf. "Morgen", murmelte sie verschlafen und grinste dann Hermine an:  
„Du bist ja schon völlig schnieke". Hermine blieb ernst und sagte," die Trauung ist in einer Stunde, du Schlafmütze!" Ginny viel vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett ,um dann hastig murrend das Zimmer in Richtung Bad zu verlassen. Hermine verkniff sich ein grinsen und ging hinunter um noch einen Happen zu essen bevor es richtig los ging.

Die Trauung war wunderschön gewesen und nun da das Fest im vollem gange war, stellte Hermine ihre Handtasche auf den Stuhl neben ihren Eltern (die auch eingeladen waren und mit denen sich Mr Weasley angeregt über Handmixer unterhielt) ab um mit Viktor Krum zu tanzen.  
Das Tanzen hatte ihre Wangen rot gefärbt und ihr war so heiß, dass sie Krum dazu überredete kurz einen Spaziergang im Garten zu machen. Der lies sich nicht zwei mal bitten und als sie das Zelt verliesen warf Ron Hermine einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste.  
Sie schlenderten über das Taufrische Gras , Krum machte immer wieder Annäherungsversuche die Hermine jedoch zu ignorieren versuchte. Als sie schon ein kleines Stückchen gelaufen waren hörten sie plötzlich einen Schrei hinter sich. Sie drehten sich um und sahen, dass er von der Feier her kam. Beide zögerten nicht lange und rannten zurück. Hermines schlimmste Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich, als Geschrei und Flüche aus dem Eingang des Zeltes Drangen.  
Harry und Ron rannten ihnen entgegen. Herry schrie: „Hermine wir müssen weg von hier, das Ministerium ist gefallen, Voldemort ist an der Macht. Mit wachsendem entsetzten bemerkte Hermine, dass sie ihre Handtasche nicht bei sich trug. „Ich muss da rein", schrie Hermine, die von ihren zwei Freunden festgehalten wurde. Sie riss sich los und stolperte ins Zelt, in dem ein Wilder Kampf tobte. Wo waren nur ihre Eltern? Sie konnten sich nicht währen und Hermine spürte eine wachsende Angst in sich aufsteigen. Da am Tisch stand ihre Tasche und daneben lag ihre Mutter. Hermine schlängelte sich panisch an den Tischen und Flüchen vorbei, zu ihr. Über ihnen stürzte ein teil des Zeltes ein. Einige Stangen und Stoffätzen fielen auf die kämpfenden. Hermine sah das ihre Mutter sie anschaute und ihr etwas sagen wollte. Hermine beugte sich zu ihr herunter und fragte: „wo ist Dad?" Doch in diesem Augenblick wurde Hermine schwarz vor Augen und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.

...

Als Hermine wieder Erwachte umhüllte sie vollkommene Finsternis. Sie lag auf weichem Boden und es Roch nach feuchtem Gras. Doch weder wusste sie wo sie war noch was geschehen war. Mit schrecken fielen ihr wieder die letzten Minuten, vor ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit ein. Voller angst tastete sie um sich. Sie bekam kaum Luft und merkte, das etwas nur wenige Zentimeter über ihr war. Es war Stoff. Plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis und Hermine robbte ein Stück vorwärts. Sie lag eindeutig unter dem herabgefallenen Teilen des Zeltes. Endlich spürte sie einen frischen Luftzug auf der Wange und krabbelte ,davon angespornt, unter der Plane hervor und stand auf.  
Was sie jedoch sah lies sie sich allerdings, wieder in ihr muffiges Versteck zurück wünschen. Vier Todesser standen mit dem Rücken zu ihr um eine Gestalt herum,die am Boden lag und auf die sie hinab blickten.  
Hermine erstarrte vor Schreck, als sie erkannte, dass es ihre Mutter war die dort lag.  
Hastig suchte sie in ihrem Umhang nach ihrem Zauberstab. Als sie ihn zu fassen bekam zog sie ihn blitzschnell hervor und ohne überhaupt nach zu denken schrie sie: „Stupor!"  
Der Fluch traf einen der Todesser genau in den rücken und er klappte auf der stelle zusammen. Die anderen drehten sich nun blitzschnell zu ihr um und feuerten Flüche in ihre Richtung ab. Eine  
ganz-Körper-Klammer legte Hermine hart zu Boden wodurch sie aber wenigstens den anderen Flüchen entkam. Die drei Todesser kamen auf sie zu und sie erkannte Mc Nair und zu ihrer Überraschung auch Snape, der jedoch höhnisch grinste als sie ihn Hilfe suchend ansah.  
„Die gefällt mir aber auch", zischte der dritte Zauberer den Hermine nicht kannte.  
„Sie ist ein wertloses Schlammblut, Raven, an ihr brauchst du dich nicht schmutzig zu machen.  
„Schlammblut hin oder her. Wer sagt das wir keinen Spaß haben dürfen bevor wir sie töten?"schaltete sich nun Mc Nair ein.  
Hermine drehte sich der Magen um, Mc Nair war für seine Brutalität berüchtigt.  
„Also ich nehme lieber das Schlammblut als die da hinten", kwiekte nun Raven hitzig.  
Plötzlich erkannte Hermine ihre Chance denn sie spürte ihren Zauberstab in ihrer rechten Hand.

Severus Dachte angestrengt nach wie er diese Muggelfrau von hier wegschaffen sollte, Malfoy war der Meinung, sie sollten ihr einfach beim sterben zu sehen. Doch Snape war auf die bitte von Dumbledore, überlebende zu retten, mit diesen Aasgeiern hier her zurück gekehrt. Deshalb würde er sie nicht einfach sterben lassen. Plötzlich jedoch sank Malfoy zusammen und Snape sah, dass jemand aus den Überresten des Zeltes gekrochen war und bevor die anderen, wer weiß welche Flüche auf denjenigen loslassen konnten, schickte Snape einen Klammer-Fluch, sodass die anderen ihr ziel verfehlten. Als sie näher kamen erkannte Snape Hermine Granger. Und wehrend die anderen noch darüber stritten, wer das Mädchen bekommen würde, schickte Hermine einen weiteren Schocker auf Mc Nair. Schnell trat ihr Raven den Zauberstab aus der Hand und zerbrach ihn in zwei teile. Snape stöhnte innerlich auf, zur jetzigen zeit war es sehr schwer einen neuen Zauberstab zu bekommen. Raven grinste siegessicher: „So, und jetzt kann ich mich ganz alleine über dich hermachen. Doch bevor Raven überhaupt irgendetwas tun konnte, schnappte sich Snape Mc Nairs Zauberstag und legte auch Raven lahm. Er nahm den Fluch von Hermine ab und zeigte sich beeindruckt als sie direkt auf die Füße sprang.  
Normalerweise Waren die meisten Menschen nicht sofort wieder auf den Beinen nach einer ganz-Körper-Klammer. Doch Hermine rannte zu der Frau die immer noch zwischen den Tischen lag. Im ersten Moment war er verwirrt doch dann merkte er wie er wütend wurde. Sie mussten hier schleunigst weg! Er drehte sich um und verendete das Gedächtnis der beiden Todesser zu seinen Gunsten. Es fiel ihm schwerer als sonst da er das verzweifelte Gekreische dieser Göre mit anhören musste, warum schrie sie überhaupt so? Er drehte sich um und sah den Grund. Hermine hatte die leblose Gestalt der Frau in ihren armen und wiegte sich hin und her. Snape war mit ein paar raschen Schritten bei ihr und fühlte den Puls der Frau. Dann zog er Hermine am Arm hoch, doch diese schlug wild um sich. „Wir können nichts mehr tuhn Miss Graenger! Sie ist Tod, wir müssen uns in Sicherheit bringen, wir haben kaum noch zeit!"  
Die letzten Worte hatte er geschrien, doch Hermine hörte nicht auf zu zappeln und zu kreischen. Snape packte sie fester am Arm und riss sie von der Toten los. Schnell drehte er auf der stelle und zog sie mit sich. Doch bevor die schwärze des Apperierens ihn ganz umfing, sah er das Mc Nair ihn, noch immer am Boden liegend, böse angrinste.


	2. Chapter 2

Fassungslos

Mit einem leisen „Plopp" apparierte Severus Snape in den dunklen Raum der nun schon seit einiger Zeit sein Versteck war. Schnell murmelte er einen Zauberspruch der ihm die Unberührtheit seines Refugiums bestätigte. Erleichtert aufatmend, weil nichts geschah, lies seine Anspannung ein wenig nach.

Wusch, knallte ihm eine flache Hand mitten ins Gesicht. Perplex schnellte er herum und konnte gerade noch Hermines Arm aufhalten, der schon zu einem zweiten schlag ausholte.

„Was soll das, Granger", fauchte er sie wütend an.

Hermine entwand sich seinem Griff und schlug nun auf Snapes Oberkörper ein, auf jeden Zentimeter den sie nur erwischen konnte. Snape nahm sie unbeeindruckt an den Schultern und hielt sie so weit von sich weg, dass sie nicht an ihn heran kam. „Sie elender Bastard", schrie sie nun da sie ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte." Sie sind nichts als Abschaum! Wie viele außer meinen Eltern haben sie noch auf dem Gewissen? Zwanzig? Hundert? Sie sind widerlich, sie Verräter!"

Snape nutzte ihre Atempause um einen Silencio über sie zu sprechen. Zusätzlich beschwor er ein paar Seile,die sich geschmeidig um Hermines zappelnden Körper schlangen, so dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte.

Wütend ließ er sie auf eine Coutch fallen die in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Sie hatte einen wunden Punkt von ihm getroffen! Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, vor allem nicht von Miss Perfekt know-it-all! Bevor er jedoch richtig wütend wurde, wanden sich seine Gedanken Wichtigeren Dinge zu. Dinge die getan werden Mussten!

...

Hermines Wut jedoch steigerte sich ins unermessliche als sie gefesselt auf die Coutch fiel. Severus Snape musste bezahlen für seinen Verrat der ihr nun eindeutiger den je vor Augen geführt wurde. Er hatte ihre Eltern auf dem Gewissen und fast auch Dumbledore!

Seid nun fast einem halben Jahr suchte man schon nach Severus Snape, der nach dem vereitelten Anschlag auf Dumbledore geflohen war. Das Ministerium hatte Nachforschungen angestellt und herausgefunden, dass Snape mit einer Gruppe anderer Todesser versucht hatte Dumbledore auf dem Astronomie-Turm zu Töten. Weshalb Dumbledore überlebte und warum dieser und Harry weiterhin auf Snapes Unschuld plädierten war der Zauberergemeinschaft ein Rätsel.! Nicht einmal Ron oder ihr hatte Harry näheres erzählt.

Grob riss es Hermine in die Gegenwart zurück als sie jemand sanft an den Schultern Rüttelte.

Dumbledore sahs neben ihr auf der Coutch und lächelte sie traurig an. „Haben sie mich verstanden Miss Granger", fragte er mitfühlend. Hermine starte ihn verwundert an:" Wie Bitte, Professor?" „Severus sie hat meines Erachtens noch nicht sehr viel von unseren Plänen mit bekommen," sagte Dumbledore ernst. Snape nickte kurz und wand sich um:" Ich bereite mich vor, bereiten sie SIE vor!"

„Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick, als ob er sich versichern wollte, dass sie ihn hörte,"Ich bitte sie mir zu zu hören. Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit das sie mir und vor allem Severus Snape vertrauen!" Hermine lies ein lautes schnauben hören und ihr wurde bewusst, dass der Silencio nicht mehr wirkte und auch die fesseln waren verschwunden ." Aber Professor... „

„Zweifeln sie an meinem Urteilsvermögen?", fragte er mit einem leichten zwinkern. „Natürlich nicht, aber..." Doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie abermals:"Dann hören sie mir zu, wir haben nur wenig Zeit! Sie werden mit Severus vor Voldemort erscheinen und er wird vor IHM Theater spielen, lassen sie sich aber nicht täuschen! Vertrauen sie Severus! wenn alles gut läuft können wir seine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten!"

Hermine starte ihren Schulleiter Fassungslos an! „Sie wollen das ich? Das ich mit SNAPE dem Verräter zu Voldemort gehe und mich ausliefere?" „Natürlich nicht!" sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend, doch Hermine schaute ihn immer noch entgeistert an und begann ernstlich an seiner Geistigen Gesundheit zu zweifeln!

„Fertig Miss?",fragte eine schneidende Stimme ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr. Hermine schnellte herum und wäre vor Schreck fast von der Coutch gefallen hätte Snape sie nicht im letzten Moment am Arm gepackt und hoch gerissen. „Ich fragte , ob sie BEREIT sind!", sagte er noch einmal.

„N..Nein das ist doch ein Scherz...",stammelte Hermine überfordert mit der gesamten Situation. Entgeistert schaute sie von Snape zu Dumbledore. Dieser schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf:"Ich wünschte es wäre ist die einzige Lösung!"

Snape nickte grimmig, hob den Zauberstab und sie beide Drehten sich auf der Stelle.

...

Als das ziehen hinter Hermines Bauchnabel endlich nachließ, standen sie im Bedrohlichen Schatten von Malfoy-Manor. Der Mond schien zwar hell doch durch den leichten Nebel konnte man kaum die Eingangstür erkennen. Kaum hatte Hermine ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden, legten sich fesseln um ihren Oberkörper und ein fester Knebel auf ihren Mund. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich!von wegen vertrauen! Dumbledore war auf jeden Fall Senil geworden! Und sie würde das erste Opfer dieser Selbstüberschätzung eines von ihr einstmals bewunderten Lehrers.

Snape Pakte sie grob am Arm und schleifte sie zur Eingangstür des riesigen Anwesens.

Mit einem leichten Schwung des Zauberstabs schwang die Große Eichenholz Tür auf und Snape stürmte Hermine immer noch hinter sich her ziehend in die Eingangshalle. Niemand war zu sehen doch Snape schritt unbeirrt vorwärts durch die dunklen Gänge des Gemäuers, bis in einen großen von Fackeln erleuchtet Raum, in dessen Mitte ein Riesiger Tisch stand. Am klopfende des Tisches sahs Lord Voldemort mit seiner Schlange Nagini. Als sie eintraten schaute Voldemort auf und ein verächtliches grinsen legte sich kalt auf seine schlangen artigen Züge.

„Was, will denn unser kleiner Verräter hier!",fragte er kalt und schritt langsam auf sie zu.

Snape gab Hermine einen Stoß, wodurch sie dass gleich Gewicht verlor und vor Voldemorts Füßen hart aufschlug. „Meister", sagte Snape ruhig:"Ich bitte um Verzeihung, es war ein großer Fehler!"

„Wieso,hat mein bester Diener zwei meiner Männer geschockt und ihnen auch noch das Gedächtnis verändert? Kannst du mir sagen wieso Snape? Etwa für dieses dreckige Schlamblut?", fragte Voldemort herablassend.

Hermine war erstaunt wie ruhig Snape im Angesicht dieser offensichtlichen Gefahr war. „Ich habe noch eine Persönliche Rechnung mit diesem Mädchen offen!" sagte er nur schlicht als ob damit alles gesagt sei. Voldemort nickte leicht," dann kannst du diese Rechnung auch hier begleichen vor mir!"

Snape hob ohne Zögern den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Hermine.

Sie schaute ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entsetzt an. Snape versuchte nicht in ihre Augen zu schauen, in denen er nur Angst und Verzweiflung sehen konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund, der ihm selbst unbegreiflich war tat es ihm mehr weh sie so zu sehen, als alles was er bisher unter Voldemorts Befehl getan hatte. Seine Hand begann zu zittern; Als er es bemerkte wusste er ,dass es vorbei war!

„Lauf"; schrie er Hermine zu und richtete seinen Zauberstab Blitz schnell auf Voldemort. Gewinnen konnte er nicht! Aber er konnte wenigstens IHR zeit verschaffen!

Hermine konnte es kaum fassen! Er hatte sie nicht verhext, ihr nichts angetan und...

„Lauf du dummes Mädchen", schrie er sie ein zweites mal an und Hermine rappelte sich auf, so unwirtlich es auch war sie spürte, dass dies ihre einzige Chance war zu überleben! Hermine Rannte los,So schnell sie konnte. Schnelle schritte hinter ihr peitschten ihre Panik noch auf und sie rannte noch schneller. In der eingangs halle packte sie jemand von hinten am Arm. die Seile die sie bis jetzt gefesselt hatten fielen von ihr Zog sie weiter vorwärts. Es war Snape. Flüche schossen an ihnen vorbei und um sie herum während sie vom Gelände sprinteten. Snape der immer noch Hermines Arm fest hielt riss sie hinter der Grenze von Malfoy-Manor an sich und wieder apparierten sie.

Snape spürte wie sich Hermines Körper eng an seinen Presste und erst wieder löste, als sie wieder in seinem Versteck auftauchten. Wieder Sprach er eine Beschwörung,wieder geschah nichts. Er war erleichtert, sein Versteck war noch sicher. Er drehte sich zu Hermine die reglos vor ihm stand und ihn anschaute. Er schaute in ihre Reh braunen Augen, er sah tausend fragen in ihnen und ein Fünkchen Dankbarkeit. Er konnte keine Abscheu oder Angst in ihnen erkennen,was ihn so faszinierte, dass er die Augen nicht von ihren nehmen konnte.

„Sie haben mich gerettet,aber warum?" flüsterte Hermine in die stille.


	3. Chapter 3

„Sie haben mich gerettet," flüsterte Hermine in die stille. Snape wurde schlagartig aus seiner Trans gerissen und wich sofort einen schritt von ihr zurück.  
Snapes Miene versteinerte. Er wand sich ab und beschwor einen Patronus herauf, der nach wenigen Anweisungen von Snape verschwand.

Ein paar Minuten später apparierte Dumbledore ebenfalls in Snapes versteckte Hütte. Er war der einzige der außer Snape in der Lage war direkt in diesen Raum zu apparieren.

„Das ganze hört sich nicht gut an Severus! Claudia war bei mir, als deine Nachricht uns erreichte. Sie ist sofort zu Voldemort appariert um dich und Hermine für Tod zu erklären" Sagte Dumbledore, nach einer kurzen Erläuterung Snapes.  
„Du weißt das wir sie anders nicht mehr schützen könnten? Und auch ich werde euch für Tod erklären!"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, " Gibt es nicht einen anderen Weg? Wir wussten das es so weit kommen könnte! " sagte er und wies mit einer hilflosen Geste in den Raum hinein. Doch sein gegenüber schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
Dumbledore schritt zu Hermine hinüber ,"Miss Granger, Ich weiß ich habe viel von ihnen verlangt, ich hoffe sie können mir das geschehene irgendwann verzeihen!

Denn auch ich mache Fehler,"  
Dumbledore sah sie müde an:"Außerdem tut es mir Leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir ihre Mutter gefunden haben. Wie sie wahrscheinlich schon wissen, ist sie nicht mehr am leben. Von ihrem Vater fehlt leider immer noch jede Spur. Natürlich suchen wir ihn weiterhin mit allen mitteln, die wir erübrigen können!"

Hermine nickte nur, außerstande zu sprechen. Ihre Eltern! Waren sie wirklich Tod? Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und obwohl sie ihre Lippen fest aufeinander presste und hart dagegen ankämpfte, rannen sie in leisen Bächen über ihre Wangen.

Durch die angst und das verwirrende geschehen um sie her, hatte sie den Gedanken an ihre Eltern in den Hinterkopf abschieben können, doch jetzt traf sie der Schmerz mit voller Wucht.  
Dumbledore wollte beruhigend einen Hand auf Hermines Schulter legen doch Sie schlug sie weg und Sprang auf.

Wut stand in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben:" Sie sind daran schuld das meine Eltern Tod sind! Sie beide!" kreischte Hermine hysterisch und deutete auf die beiden Männer vor ihr,

" Sie Professor Dumbledore haben mir versichert, dass meine Eltern nicht in Gefahr seien! Sie haben IHM," dabei deutete sie wieder auf Snape, der sie nur ungerührt anschaute:"vertraut und er hat dann meine Mutter getötet!"

Ihre Stimme war während ihrer Schrei Tirade immer lauter und schriller geworden. jetzt kurz vor dem quieken, versagte ihr die Stimme vollends. Leise, wie ein Häuflein elend, Sackte sie auf dem Fußboden zusammen.  
Dumbledore schritt zu einem kleinen Regal in einer Ecke des Raumes und entnahm ihm ein kleines Rundes Fläschchen. „Trinken sie das bitte,"sagte er beruhigend und gab es Hermine.

Sie nahm und öffnete es. Es war ihr egal was es war oder wie es wirkte im Moment war ihr alles egal. Ohne zu Zögern kippte sie den Inhalt hinunter und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Langsam begann die Welt zu verschwimmen erst nur leicht, dann immer schneller ,breitete sich ein angenehmer Nebel um sie herum aus. Hermine hörte und fühlte nichts mehr als ein leises Rauschen, irgendwo ganz weit weg.

Das Rauschen in Hermines Ohren wurde lauter. Einzelne Stimmen setzten sich aus dem rauschen ab und langsam verschwand auch der Nebel. Leises hektisches Geflüster zweier gestalten drang zu ihr herüber. Sie lag in einem weißen Bett im Krankenflügel, der leer war bis auf Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape die sich leise über etwas zu streiten schienen.

„Es geht nicht Professor!" sagte Snape gerade. „Es geht schon nur du willst es nicht ,Severus! Dabei müsstest gerade du am besten wissen, dass es momentan die beste Lösung ist! Jeder auf sich alleine gestellt wäre es viel zu schwierig! Zumal sie deine Hilfe dringend benötigt! Hier könnt ihr auf keinen Fall bleiben! Wenn euch hunderte von Schülern sehen können wir unseren Plan gleich abblasen!"

„Aber Professor..", versuchte Snape es noch einmal, doch Dumbledore winkte ab, „ Wir machen es auf meine Art, Severus. du weißt was auf dem Spiel steht!"

Snapes Gesicht wurde zu einer Maske und er nickte kaum merklich. Hermine versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ein bohrender Schmerz schoss ihr durch den Kopf und Dunkelheit umfasste sie erneut.

Snape hob Hermine hoch. Es war ihm zu wieder den Babysitter für diese Göre spielen zu müssen. Er hatte sein leben aufgegeben um für Dumbledore und den jungen Potter zu kämpfen. Er hatte in der Schule Arbeiten müssen, sich mit den dümmsten Zauberern der Weltgeschichte herum schlagen müssen. Er hatte als Spion gearbeitet, war jeden Tag bereit gewesen zu sterben, und nun? Es war alles umsonst gewesen, resignierte er! Der Plan war nicht zur Vollendung gekommen und damit sinnlos geworden. Im Grunde war sein Leben sinnlos geworden, hätte Dumbledore ihm nicht noch einen letzten Auftrag gegeben. Das er sie nun mit schleppen musste fand er jedoch gar nicht toll!  
Er fühlte ihren warmen leichten Körper in seinen Armen. Noch einmal schaute er zu Dumbledore hinüber der nur kurz nickte und dann den Krankenflügel verlies. Die aller Wenigsten wussten, das der einzige Raum in Hogwarts in den man zwar nicht hinein, aber hinaus apparieren konnte, der Krankenflügel war. Snape Hob den Zauberstab und Konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel.

Endlich wieder in seinem gewohnten Versteck angekommen legte er Hermine auf die Couch und überprüfte ob jemand sein Versteck aufgespürt hatte. Da es nicht so zu sein schien, lies er sich erst einmal in einen der zwei Sessel neben der Coutch fallen. Was sollte er nun mit ihr anfangen? Noch war sie bewusstlos, doch schon bald würde sie aufwachen. Er schaute sich in seinem Kleinen Refugium um. Das Zimmer war klein doch es fanden immerhin das Sofa, die zwei Sessel, ein Kamin und einige Bücherregale Platz. Zudem noch eine kleine Kochnische und ein kleiner Schrank mit ordentlich aufgereihten und Präzise Sortierten Tränken darin. Snape seufzte, wo sollte er noch ein Bett unterbringen? Denn in sein anliegendes Schlafzimmer, würde sie nicht ein mal die Nasenspitze hineinstecken! (wie sehr man sich doch irren kann :D)  
Er entschied sich für: neben dem Kamin und beschwor mit einem schlenker seines Zauberstabs, ein dunkles Holz-Bett mit weißen Lacken, Decke und Kopfkissen. Froh darüber, dass er Hermine nicht wieder berühren musste lies er ihren Körper in das Bett schweben. Er war es nicht gewohnt einem Menschen so nahe zu sein und die nähe zu ihr machte ihn unruhig, weshalb er bald in sein Schlafzimmer ging, um sich etwas hin zu legen.

Hermine erwachte nur langsam. Ihre Lieder waren so schwer, dass sie sie kaum auf bekam. Doch als sie endlich die Augen öffnen konnte erschien ihr das licht so grell, das sie sie sofort wieder schloss. Schmerzen jagten von ihrer Netzhaut bis ins Gehirn und verursachten dort, starke Kopfschmerzen. Der Zweite versuch, die Augen zu öffnen, gelang etwas besser. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schwerlich an die Helligkeit, und sie versuchte zitternd sich in ihrem Bett auf zu setzten. Die grellen Farben verblassten allmählich und sie sah, das sie wieder in dem kleinen Raum war in den Snape sie jedes mal gebracht hatte wenn sie geflohen waren. Der Raum in dem sie lag war dunkel. Sie wunderte sich, warum ihr das licht so hell vorgekommen war! Alles schien so zu sein, wie das letzte mal als sie hier gewesen war. Nur das Bett in dem sie lag war neu. Hermine versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und die Situation zu verstehen in der sie sich befand. Doch es viel ihr schwer einen Überblick zu bekommen, da die nur bruchstückhaften Erinnerungen ihr mehr Stoff zum nachdenken aufgaben denn zum entschlüsseln!

Eine der zwei Türen die in den Raum führten, in welchem Hermine lag, öffnete sich und Snape trat herein. Dunkel und Furcht einflößend wie eh und je.  
„Professor," krechtzte Hermine schwach,"Wo bin ich? Was mache ich hier? Und was ist los mit mir?"  
Snape kam langsam auf sie zu geschritten. Hermine schluckte, seine bedrohliche Aura lies sie sich im Bett zusammen kauern. Snape stand nun dicht vor ihrem Bett.  
" Ihrem Gebrabel nach, zu urteilen geht es ihnen wieder besser" sagte er gehässig und zog dabei eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Aber ich möchte ihnen die antworten auf ihre Fragen nicht vorenthalten, Miss Granger. Sie sind an einem sicheren Ort der nahezu unausführbar ist. Sie sind hier weil sie und ich für Tod erklärt wurden und sie noch Hilfe benötigen in Form von Zaubertränken. Ihren zustand hingegen haben sie dem Trank Medeor-Anima zu verdanken. Er transferiert den schmerzt des Geistes auf den Körper, um den Heilungsprozess zu beschleunigen."  
Hermine schaute ihn verwundert an:" Aber, Professor, der Medeor- Anima ist doch noch experimenteller Natur? Ich habe gelesen, das er noch nicht weit genug entwickelt ist um ihn an Menschen zu Testen."

Snape war aufrichtig beeindruckt, das Hermine überhaupt schon von diesem Trank gehört hatte, den er selbst HOFFENTLICH vervollkommnet hatte. Normalerweise, kamen solch schwierige und zuweilen auch extrem gefährliche Tränke, erst in den letzten Semestern des Studiums der Zaubertränken zur Sprache.  
Snapes Gesicht lies allerdings keine Verwunderung erahnen. Immer noch taktierte er sie mit steinerner Miene und Hermine wurde langsam mulmig zu mute.  
„Ich hoffe doch," sagte Snape gedehnt: „Sie können mir glauben wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich den Trank voraussichtlich vervollkommnet habe!"  
Hermine nickte schüchtern, konnte sich die nächste frage jedoch nicht verkneifen: „an wie vielen Personen wurde er bereits getestet?"  
Snapes Lippen verformten sich zu einem wölfischem Grinsen:" Bis jetzt an einer", sagte er, sich sichtlich amüsierend. Hermine wurde noch Mulmiger zu Mute. Sie wollte etwas erwidern,  
doch er kam ihr zuvor: „Seien sie versichert, Dumbledore hätte es ihnen nicht gegeben, wäre er nicht von meinem könne überzeugt gewesen! Außerdem sind sie offiziell ohnehin Tod, wenn es nun wirklich so weit kommen sollte, ist es wohl eher eine Bestätigung der Tatsachen!"  
Hermine Starte Snape an. Ihr wollte einfach nicht in den Kopf, wie grausam dieser Mann sein konnte. Mit brüchiger stimme fragte sie leise: „Warum wurden wir für Tod erklärt,Sir?"  
Snape schaute an ihr vorbei als würde er über etwas nachdenken. „Eine weitere Spionin, welche ebenfalls für Dumbledore arbeitet, war in Gefahr. Ihre Glaubwürdigkeit war an die meine gebunden, und da diese",er stockte und schaute Hermine in die Augen.  
Voller Angst sah sie Wut darin, aber auch...konnte es sein? Traulichkeit?...  
„durch Sie Miss Granger, in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, hat sie uns offiziell getötet, als wir auf mein Anwesen zurück kehrten, da sie von meinem Verrat erfahren hatte." Hermine versuchte diese Informationen zu verdauen. „Wer..",  
doch Snape schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Genug des albernen Geplänkels," sagte er ungeduldig, „wenn es ihnen schlechter geht rufen sie mich, Miss Gragner, falls sie es noch können!" Wieder fies Grinsend, ging er zurück in den Nachbarraum und schlug die Tür zu.  
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm Spaß gemacht hatte sich mit Hermine zu unterhalten, vor allem, weil er ihr ein bisschen Angst einjagen konnte! Gut gelaunt, in sich hinein grinsend nahm er sich ein Buch und legte sich hin, um noch ein wenig zu lesen.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Nacht war dunkel, Frost hing in der Luft. Snaps Athem stieg in kleinen, weißen Wolken zum Himmel empor, während er einfach nur dastand, nachdachte und die Einsamkeit des Waldes genoss.  
Es war nun schon fast fünf Tage her, dass er Hermine in seine Hütte aufgenommen hatte. Ihr Zustand hatte sich, nicht zuletzt durch seine Hilfe, schnell verbessert. Seit gestern konnte sie sogar wieder alleine aufstehen. Snape war froh, dass sie nun etwas selbstständiger war. Zugegebenermaßen war sie keine schwierige 'Patientin' gewesen. Snape hatte bis jetzt jedoch immer nur für sich selbst sorgen müssen und hatte immer alleine gelebt.  
Bis jetzt hatte er sich, bezüglich Hermine, wacker geschlagen, stellte er sehr zufrieden mit sich fest. Keine Wutausbrüche mehr seit zwei Tagen und für seine Verhältnisse war er sehr geduldig gewesen. Gut, eben gerade war er wieder ein wenig laut geworden, aber ihre andauernden Fragen und die ständige Nähe zu ihr, machten ihn reizbar und nervös. In der völligen Einsamkeit der Nacht konnte er sich wieder etwas entspannen.  
Der gefrorene Boden unter seinen Füßen knirschte, als er zurück zur Hütte ging. Der Wald, in dem sie sich befanden, erstreckte sich über mehrere Kilometer. Hier mitten im Wald, auch nur ein paar Meter von der Hütte entfernt, konnte man die Einsamkeit einfach am besten genießen.  
Snape stieg zur Veranda der Hütte hinauf. Noch einmal sog er die eiskalte Nachtluft in seine Lungen, bevor er durch die Tür schritt. Das Innere der Hütte lag in warmen Lichtschein des Kaminfeuers vor ihm. Hermine lag halb auf dem Sofa, halb auf dem Tisch, der vor ihr stand. Anscheinend war sie eingeschlafen. Snape setzte sich in einen der Sessel neben der Couch.  
Er betrachtete Hermine, ihre langen dunklen Locken, die ausgebreitet über dem Tisch üher war ihr Haar buschig und unbändig gewesen, doch jetzt umrahmte es ihr schlafendes Gesicht mit langen seidigen Locken. Snape wunderte sich, dass ihm solche Kleinigkeiten überhaupt auffielen. Hermines entspanntes Gesicht regte sich ein wenig.  
Sie lag mit dem Oberkörper halb auf dem Tisch und rutschte ein Stückchen zur Seite. Snapes Augen verengten sich, als er erkannte, was Hermine als Kopfkissen verwendet hatte. Mit der flachen Hand schlug er unbarmherzig auf den kleinen Holztisch. Hermine zuckte hoch. Verängstigt riss sie die Augen weit auf. Durch ihre ruckartige Bewegung entblößte sie das Buch, über dem sie eingeschlafen war und bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, wütete Snape auch schon los:  
"Regel Nummer zwei Miss Granger?" Hermine senkte den Kopf und presste die Lippen zusammen. Er hasste es, wenn sie weinte, das wusste sie und sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall noch wütender machen. „REGEL NUMMER ZWEI?", fragte Snape in gefährlich ruhigem Ton und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Silbe.  
„Nichts anfassen, was ihnen gehört,Sir", flüsterte Hermine ängstlich. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht sah, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen flossen. „Ich verstehe sie nicht! Lauter und schauen sie mich dabei an, damit ich sehe, dass wir uns verstanden haben!" , bemerkte Snape gehässig. Hermine hob widerwillig den Kopf, schaute ihren früheren Lehrer jedoch nicht an, sondern rechts an seinem Gesicht vorbei und sagte nun lauter:" Ich soll nichts anfassen was ihnen gehört, Sir".  
Snape sah das Tränen ihre Wangen bedeckten.  
Er wusste nicht warum, aber es machte ihn jedes Mal wütender, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie weinte. Eine kleine Stimme in ihm flüsterte jedoch, dass er wütend wurde, weil er der Situation hilflos ausgeliefert war und nicht in der Lage, ihre Tränen zu stoppen. Sogar als er es am vierten Tag einmal versucht hatte, indem er ihr klar machen wollte, dass die Beerdigung ihrer Mutter schon vor einem Tag gewesen war und sie deshalb nicht hingehen musste, hatte er alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.  
Er zog das Buch von ihr weg und überflog die Überschrift der aufgeschlagenen Seite. Etwas erstaunt schaute er zu Hermine. Sie hatte sich ganz klein in einer Ecke des Sofas zusammengekauert. Die Frage die ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er sah, wie verängstigt sie aussah. Wütend stand er auf, ging in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Hermine hatte wirklich schlecht ausgesehen. Tiefe Augenringe und eine abnormale Blässe hatten ihr Gesicht merkwürdig verzerrt.  
Am Anfang hatte es Snape noch Spaß gemacht sie einzuschüchtern, doch ihre Reaktionen waren immer übertriebener geworden. Langsam fragte er sich, für was für ein Monster sie ihn wohl hielt. Er wollte am liebsten nicht darüber denken, nicht mehr an sie denken. Er war schon immer fies zu den Schülern von Hogwarts gewesen, vorzugsweise zu den Gryffindors. Er hatte grausame und verabscheuungswürdige Dinge getan. Doch er hatte sich immer eingeredet, es wäre für die Tarnung, nur für den Dienst unter Dumbledore, alles nur für Lily. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er sich verändert hatte, da er sich für all die Taten zutiefst verabscheute, doch nun da er im Grunde frei war, verhielt er sich weiterhin wie ein Mistkerl. Snape lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür und rutschte langsam an ihr herunter. Er war ein Monster. Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Er war der Mann, von dem er die ganze Zeit angenommen hatte, dass er ihn nur spielte. Aber dieses Mädchen nebenan, verängstigt, wie ein misshandeltes Haustier, war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass er, Severus Snape, genau das war, was er immer verabscheut hatte.

Ein Laut aus dem Nachbarraum riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Er stand auf und öffnete leise die Tür. Im Wohnraum war es dunkel. Der Kamin verströmte nur ein schummriges Licht. Hermine lag in ihrem Bett und schlief. In dem Glauben, sich das Ganze nur eingebildet zu haben, wollte er die Tür schon wieder schließen, als er wieder das Geräusch vernahm und erkannte, dass Hermine im Schlaf vor sich hinmurmelte. Lautlos kam er an ihr Bett heran. Hermines Schlaf schien unruhig zu sein. Sie warf sich hin und her. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich. "Bitte nicht", flüsterte sie im Schlaf. „Bitte nicht," wiederholte sie es ,diesmal lauter und flehender. „Bitte Professor!", schrie Hermine nun und Snape starrte sie, wie vom Blitz getroffen, an. Er hatte das leise Gefühl, dass er gemeint war und er wollte, dass sie aufhörte. Sein erster Instinkt war sie zu wecken und anzuschreien. Doch er unterdrückte ihn und blieb ruhig. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was er tun sollte und tat das einzige was ihm sonst einfiel. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und zog Hermine in seine Arme. Etwas starr saß er, ihren Oberkörper umschlungen, da. Hermine erwachte von der Berührung und begann sich zu wehren, erst leicht, dann immer heftiger. „Bitte Professor, lassen sie mich", rief sie, während sie sich seinem stählernem Griff zu entwinden versuchte. Geschockt, sie dieselben Worte ihres Alptraums sagen zu hören, lies er von ihr ab und sprang auf.

Erst als Snape sie losließ spürte sie, dass er es gut gemeint hatte, dass die Geste freundlich gewesen war. Verwundet schaute sie zu ihm auf und wieder, wie damals kurz nachdem er sie gerettet hatte, verstand sie nicht, warum er es getan hatte. Es passte einfach nicht zusammen. Der Verräter und ihre Rettung. Die Grausamkeit, mit der er sie behandelte und diese Umarmung. Was war das nur für ein Mann?  
„Professor", sagte Hermine zögernd und als Snape sich nicht regte, sprach sie weiter. „Danke, dass sie mich geweckt haben." Immer noch rührte er sich nicht. Hermine wurde es flau im Magen. Obwohl sie Angst hatte, etwas falsches zu tun und wieder seinen Ärger auf sich zu ziehen, stand sie ebenfalls auf und stellte sich vor ihn. „Professor, ich glaube ihnen, dass sie Dumbledores Spion sind, ich verstehe nur nicht...", doch Snape unterbrach sie schneidend : „Denken sie wirklich, es würde sie auch nur im Entferntesten etwas angehen?" Hermine kratzte allen Mut zusammen, den sie noch übrig hatte. Sie schaute ihm fest in die Augen und sagte laut: „Sie sind erbärmlich! Wahrscheinlich sind sie nur zu Dumbledore zurückgekehrt, weil sie zu feige waren nach Askaban zu gehen! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihnen jemals irgendetwas was bedeutet hat. Sie haben ihre Seele doch immer dem Meistbietenden verschachert oder eben dem, der gerade am besten dastand!" Hermine redete sich in Rage und ließ die ganze in ihr aufgestaute Wut und Angst heraus, doch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, schlug Snape ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Die Wucht des Schlages ließ sie gegen die Holzwand der Hütte taumeln. Mit drei schnellen Schritten kam Snape ihr nach, packte sie an den Schultern und presste sie gegen die Wand. Er kam ihrem Gesicht ganz nah und blitzte sie mit seinen Augen gefährlich an. Er sah wieder die Angst in ihren Augen trat und plötzlich brachen alle seine Schutzschilde. Das was sie gesagt hatte, hatte ihn zutiefst verletzt. Auch wenn es nur das bestätigte, was er schon befürchtet hatte. Sie sah ihn ebenfalls als ein Monster an. Er dachte an Lily. Auch sie hatte ihn am Ende wohl für nichts anderes mehr gehalten. Die Erinnerungen an Lily überfluteten ihn. Er sah in Hermines Augen, sah in ihnen sein Leben mit allen Gefühlen, allen Facetten an sich vorbei ziehen.  
Hermine sah den grenzenlosen Zorn in seinen gefährlich schwarzen Augen aufblitzen und glaubte, er würde sie töten, doch es geschah etwas ganz anderes.  
Gerade als der Schmerz in ihren Schultern so stark wurde, dass sie glaubte, er würde ihr gleich beide Arme brechen, überströmte sie eine riesige welle von Gefühlen und Erinnerungen, die nicht die Ihren waren. Sie sah Szenen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorüber ziehen, die nicht aus ihrem Leben stammten, sondern aus seinem.  
Keuchend sackte Snape zusammen. Hermine stand vor ihm, geschockt und doch langsam verstehend. Er kniete in seiner schwarzen Robe vor ihr, den Kopf vor Erschöpfung gesenkt und leicht zitternd. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf. Hermine stand stocksteif da und schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie sie ihn ansah. War es möglich? Nein sie konnte nicht gesehen haben, was er gesehen hatte. Snape schaute sie bei dem Gedanken entgeistert an. Ihre Augen trafen sich und zu seinem Entsetzten sah er in ihren Augen, dass sie es wusste, dass sie alles wusste. Verwirrt und panisch wich er vor ihr zurück und stürzte in sein Zimmer.

Hermine ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Ihr Gehirn dröhnte von dem Schlag und den vielen Erinnerungen, die sie gerade durchlebt hatte. Ihr war immer noch nicht klar, wie es geschehen war, doch sicher war, dass sie einen Einblick in Snapes Inneres erhascht hatte. Einen sehr tiefen Einblick, das war ihr deutlich vor Augen geführt worden, als Snape das Zimmer so fluchtartig verlassen hatte. Dies ließ auch darauf schließen, dass er davon genauso überrumpelt worden war wie sie. Das wiederum musste bedeuten, dass es ohne sein Einverständnis geschehen war. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass er sie dafür nicht bestrafen würde. Fast hätte sie über sich selbst gelacht, natürlich würde er sie dafür büßen lassen, was sie gesehen hatte. Oder doch nicht? Das was sie gesehen hatte, setzte sich nur langsam zu einem Ganzen zusammen, ließ sie ihn aus anderen Augen betrachten und ein wenig besser verstehen. Als Kind war er anscheinend sehr verängstigt und eigenbrötlerisch gewesen. Kein Wunder bei den Eltern, dachte Hermine. Sie hatte nur bruchstückhafte Fetzen gesehen, doch was sie gesehen hatte, ließ sie eins und eins zusammenzählen. Nur wer war dieses Mädchen gewesen, für die er so starke Gefühle empfunden hatte? Nie hätte Hermine sich träumen lassen, dass der kühle Severus Snape so stark empfinden konnte. Es tat ihr nun Leid wie und was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Sie hatte gesehen, dass auch ein Severus Snape verletzt werden konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hasste sie das rothaarige Mädchen aus Snaps Erinnerungen dafür, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Was es gewesen war, wusste Hermine nicht genau, doch hatte sie ihm damit sehr weh getan. Insgeheim beneidete sie das Mädchen darum, so intensiv von ihm geliebt worden zu sein.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermine kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Draußen war tiefster Winter und die Luft war eisig. Selbst in der Hütte konnte man die Kälte regelrecht mit Händen greifen. Unter der warmen Decke fühlte sie sich sicher vor der Kälte und vor Snape. Ohnehin war sie viel entspannter, denn seit dem Zwischenfall vor drei Tagen hatte er sich nicht mehr blicken lassen. Ein wenig beunruhigt war sie bei dem Gedanken ganz alleine in dieser Hütte, mitten im Wald zu sein zwar schon, doch sie schaffte es immer wieder sich einzureden, dass er für den Notfall immer noch nebenan war. Unter ihrem Kopfkissen holte sie eines der Bücher hervor, welche sie aus dem Regal stibitzt hatte. Ein weiterer Vorteil von Snapes Abwesenheit. Hermine schlug das Buch behutsam auf und blätterte bis zu der Stelle, an der sie das letzte Mal aufgehört hatte zu lesen. Nach wenigen Seiten schon konnte sie sich allerdings kaum noch auf den Text konzentrieren. Sie dachte an ihre Eltern, Harry und Ron und an all die anderen, die jetzt da draußen waren, sich versteckten, oder sogar kämpften. Traurig und frustriert schlug sie das Buch zu. Warum konnte sie jetzt nicht bei ihnen sein? Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte sie sich sogar schlecht, weil sie es sich hier „gemütlich" machte, mit einem eher weniger sinnvollem Buch und nichts tat. Auch jetzt, wo sie immerhin schon fast vollkommen genesen war, konnte sie dennoch nichts unternehmen um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Insgeheim schämte sie sich dafür.  
Severus Snape apparierte wutentbrannt zurück in das geheime Versteck. Nach seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit dieser Göre in seinem Wohnzimmer. Nachdem er sich ein paar Tage Auszeit gegönnt hatte, hatte ihn die Realität mit voller Wucht eingeholt, in Form von Dumbledores Patronus. Der alte Mann hatte doch tatsächlich einen Auftrag für sie beide. Am besten konnte er alleine arbeiten, doch Dumbledore hatte ihm ausdrücklich befohlen sie mitzunehmen. Als er sich in der Hütte umsah, fiel sein Blick auf Hermine, die in ihrem Bett lag und ihn mit großen Augen verblüfft anschaute. Snape ging entschlossen auf sie zu und zog ihr energisch die Decke weg. „Es wartet Arbeit auf uns. Das Faulenzen und bedient werden ist jetzt vorbei", sagte er gehässig. Hermine wollte schon protestieren, von wegen bedient werden, jedoch schluckte sie ihre bissige Bemerkung lieber hinunter. Wenn es wirklich etwas zu tun gab, wollte sie wirklich nicht hier liegen bleiben. „Was sollen wir tun?", fragte sie zittrig, da sie weder an die Kälte außerhalb der Decke, noch an das Sprechen gewöhnt war. „Dumbledore hat einen Auftrag, den wir erfüllen müssen", sagte er gepresst, als ob ihn der Gedanke daran wütend machte. Schnell streifte Hermine sich einen dritten Pullover über und schaute Snape erwartungsvoll an.  
Doch dieser drehte sich um und rauschte in sein Schlafzimmer. Hermine blieb enttäuscht zurück. Sie hätte sich eigentlich denken können, dass er sie weder einweihen noch sonst irgendwie miteinbeziehen würde.  
Als sie schon zum Bett zurückkehren wollte, um wenigstens nicht in dieser Kälte zu stehen, kam er zu ihrer Überraschung wieder. Sofort sah sie allerdings, dass es kein Respekt war, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sie nicht einfach so stehen zu lassen. Was für eine dumme Idee überhaupt. Snape sie respektieren? Nein er war zurückgekommen, mit dem Buch, wegen dem er ihr schon vor Tagen Vorhaltungen gemacht hatte, weil sie gewagt hatte es zu lesen. Hermine verschränkte die Arme und machte sich für ein Donnerwetter der feinsten Sorte bereit.  
Doch Snape setzte nicht zum Schreien an, er erhob noch nicht einmal die Stimme. Stadtessen schlug er das Buch auf und ging augenscheinlich das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch. Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie stasrte ihn ungläubig an. Dass er so unerwartet ruhig geblieben war, brachte Hermine völlig aus dem Konzept. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er keine Schikane auslassen würde, um sie dafür zu bestrafen, was geschehen war, was auch immer es auch gewesen war. Als ihr ehemaliger Lehrer auch noch einen ihr sehr bekannt vorkommenden Befehlston anschlug, musste sie sich erst einmal setzten. „Sie werden in diesem Buch Kapitel zwei, drei, fünf und sechzehn studieren. Kapitel vierzehn kennen sie meines Wissens nach bereits", sagte er und blitzte sie während der letzten Worte böse an. Dann legte er das Buch auf den Tisch und ging hinüber zu einem der Bücherregale. Hermine war immer noch total perplex. War das gerade die Bestrafung für ihr „ Fehl verhalten" gewesen? Dieser eine kurze böse Blick? In der Hoffnung einer Schimpftirade entgangen zu sein, nahm sie beherzt das Buch zu Hand und begann die einzelnen Kapitel in sich aufzusaugen. Immer wieder legte Snape ihr ein neues Buch hin, mit Notizen, welche Kapitel sie zu lesen hatte. Voller Freude, endlich etwas zu tun zu haben, nahm Hermine jedes Buch eifrig an. Als Snape zufrieden seine Auswahl beendet hatte, schaute er seufzend auf den Stapel Bücher, der Hermine fast vor seinen Augen verdeckte. Dumbledore hatte Recht, wenn sie all diese Kapitel gelesen hatte und er einige Tage Arbeit in dieses Mädchen investierte, würde sie wenigstens keine unmittelbare Belastung werden. Erstaunt nahm Severus Snape zur Kenntnis, dass Hermine schon einige der Bücher zu den Gelesenen gelegt hatte. Er grinste gehässig, ein bisschen Ansporn musste sein. „ Ich erwarte, dass sie die Theorie aller Kapitel die ich ihnen aufgeführt habe bis morgen beherrschen. Es wäre doch schade, wenn sie nicht in der Lage wären. ihren neuen Zauberstab auszuprobieren."  
Ruckartig schaute Hermine auf. „Einen neuen Zauberstab?" Ihr alter Zauberstab war im Gefecht nach der Hochzeit zerbrochen. Seitdem hatte sie sich komplett schutzlos gefühlt. Hatte er wirklich einen neuen Zauberstab für sie? Aber woher? Olivander war doch verschwunden.  
Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, während Hermine ihm irritiert nachsah. Dann raffte sie sich auf. Um alles zu lesen würde sie normalerweise zwei Tage brauchen. Aber sie war entschlossen heute Nacht noch fertig zu werden.  
Die meisten Bücher waren über Heilzauber und Heiltränke. Einige waren jedoch auch über Metamorphologie und Animagie. Hermine zerbrach sich während dem Lesen gründlich den Kopf darüber, was Snape und Dumbledore wohl ausgeheckt hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Snape von einem bohrendem Gefühl im Magen. Schon seit fast zwei Tagen hatte er nichts mehr gegessen. Er würde jedoch Kraft brauchen und Hermine auch. Hermine, Hermine, warum dachte er am frühen Morgen schon an sie? Das verdarb irgendwie die Laune und er stand grummelnd auf um eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen. Eine Eiskalte wenn es ging.  
Als er aus dem Bad kam und ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah er Hermine, zu seinem Erstaunen komplett bekleidet auf dem Sofa liegen. Sie schlief und nach ihrer Büchersortierung zu schließen, hatte sie tatsächlich alle Bücher durch bekommen. Ehrlich beeindruckt betrachtete er Hermine. Irgendetwas an ihr hatte sich verändert und er wusste nicht warum es ihm erst jetzt auffiel, doch Hermine war kein Kind mehr. Ihr Gesicht, das so ebenmäßig, so ruhig im Schlaf wirkte, war nicht mehr das eines Mädchens , sondern viel eher das einer jungen Frau. Einer sehr schönen, jungen Frau dachte Snape, doch sogleich verbannte er diesen Gedanken wieder. Wie kam er auf solche Hirngespinste? Hermine war immerhin seine Schülerin und überhaupt, was hatte er heute nur für einen Blödsinn im Kopf? Ungehalten machte er sich in der Küche zu schaffen, was unweigerlich bewirkte, dass Hermine unsanft aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Noch etwas benommen nahm sie wahr, dass Snape in der Küche stand und verdrossen vor sich hin hantierte. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie ihr ehemaliger Lehrer ein großzügiges Frühstück zubereitete. Zwar mit Magie, wodurch es nicht allzu außergewöhnlich wirkte, doch Hermine hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass sie Snape jemals so sehen würde. Sie fühlte sich sogar etwas merkwürdig, wie ein ungebetener Zuschauer.  
Nach und nach schwebte alles, was Snape anrichtete auf den Tisch und als alles gelandet zu sein schien, winkte er Hermine mürrisch heran.  
Wieder einmal hatte Hermine das Gefühl, sich diesen Mann einfach nicht erklären zu können. Zwar hatte sie wohl einiges von ihm gesehen, wahrscheinlich wusste sie sogar mehr über ihn als jeder andere lebende Mensch, doch konnte sie sich einfach keinen Reim auf all das machen.  
Dieses Essen war eindeutig liebevoll hergerichtet und doch tat er so als würde es ihn anwidern es herzustellen.

Nach dem sehr schweigsamen Essen holte Snape eine kleine Schachtel hervor und überreichte sie Hermine. Diese öffnete sie mit erwartungsvoll zitternden Händen. Darin lag ein Zauberstab von mittlerer Länge. Er war schlank und aus sehr hellem Holz. Gespannt nahm sie den Zauberstab aus dem Kästchen und fühlte fast augenblicklich, dass dieser sie annahm. Freude durchfloss sie und bevor sie wusste was sie tat, sprang sie auf und umarmte Snape, der gerade neben sie getreten war. Stocksteif , fast wie gelähmt, stand dieser da. Sofort ließ Hermine ihn wieder los: „Es tut mir leid Professor! Ich war nur so überwältigt", sagte sie zerknirscht und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Snape ignorierte das Geschehene und ging direkt zum nächsten Tagesordnungspunkt über. „ Wie sie hoffentlich bereits gemerkt haben, ging es mir bei ihrer Lektüre vor allem um das Heilen und die Veränderung und Verwandlung des menschlichen Körpers." Hermine nickte eifrig, kam jedoch nicht zu Wort, da Snape sofort weiter redete. „Heute werden wir einige Zauber der Metamorphose anwenden. Sie an mir und ich an ihnen um die Theorie zu praktizieren." Es war Snape zwar keineswegs geheuer sie an seinem Äußeren herumexperimentieren zu lassen, doch konnten so schnellere und bessere Resultate erzielt werden. Hermine nickte ernst. „Professor", sagte Hermine jetzt doch noch schnell dazwischen. „In „Metamorphus/Magische Gene", stand eindeutig, dass nur Menschen mit Veranlagung diese Zauber dauerhaft und präzise wirken können. Bei uns würden sie nicht länger als ein paar Stunden halten, wenn sie überhaupt zustande kommen!" „Einige Stunden sollten uns vorerst reichen Miss Granger, es ist nicht nötig unser Erscheinungsbild länger zu verändern. VORERST."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermine räusperte sich nervös. Sie wusste, würde sie etwas falsch machen, würde er sie wahrscheinlich eigenhändig umbringen. Doch noch war sie nicht an der Reihe. Angestrengt versuchte sie, sich jeden einzelnen Zauber, den Snape vollführte, genau so einzuprägen und zu verinnerlichen.  
Sie spürte, wie ein warmer Windhauch mal über ihr Gesicht, mal über ihren Kopf und mal über ihren ganzen Körper floss.  
Konzentriert betrachtete Snape Hermine. Um das Äußere eines Menschen glaubhaft zu verändern, musste man nach und nach alle Details des Gesichtes und des Körpers so lange umgestalten, bis die Person nicht mehr zu erkennen war.  
Hermine hatte bereits hellbraune, glatte Haare, etwas verkleinerte, dunkelgrüne Augen und einen sehr schmalen blassen Mund. Es machte ihm kein Vergnügen Hermine so zu verunstalten, vor allem, weil ihm dadurch noch stärker vor Augen geführt wurde, wie hübsch sie wirklich war.  
Die Frau, die nun vor ihm saß, hatte kaum noch Ähnlichkeit mit der Hermine, die eben noch auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber gesessen hatte.  
Zum Zeichen, dass er fertig war nickte er kurz und Hermine ging ins Bad um sich zu begutachten. Die Aufgabe war klar, sie sollte ihn so verändern, dass er wie ihr Bruder wirkte. Dadurch wollte er ein allzu experimentelles Abschweifen von Hermine verhindern.  
Als sich Hermine in dem kleinen Spiegel betrachtete, sah sie einem ihr vollkommen unbekannten Menschen entgegen. Und obwohl sie ihre Gesichtszüge noch einigermaßen darunter erkennen konnte, fühlte sie sich sehr merkwürdig.  
Die Einzelheiten, die er verändert hatte, versuchte sie kurz nachzuvollziehen, dann ging sie wieder zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer. Snape sah müde aus, dazu musste sie ihn nicht einmal eingehender betrachten. Was hatte er nur in den letzten Tagen gemacht? Ohne es zu wollen, machte sie sich Sorgen um ihren ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer. Doch all diese Gedanken wischte sie nun weg. Sie musste sich konzentrieren und zwar sehr. Es zu vermasseln durfte sie gar nicht erst in Erwägung ziehen. Auch wenn es nicht Snape wäre, den sie hier verwandelte, wäre sie mit einem schlechten Ergebnis nicht zufrieden. Sie betrachtete ihn. Als erstes nahm sie sich seine Haare vor, die waren am leichtesten.  
Leise murmelte sie den Zauber, den auch Snape verwendet hatte und kurze Zeit später hatten sie seinen Haare eine annähernd ähnliche Farbe verliehen, wie ihren. Aus Spaß verkürzte sie seine Haare dabei ein wenig. Nun der Mund, auch ihn bewältigte sie ganz passabel. Die Augen stellten sich als eine echte Herausforderung heraus. Mindestens eine Viertelstunde, in der Snape mindestens zehn mal fast die Nerven verlor, brauchte sie um seine Augen so zu verändern, dass sie ihren ähnelten. Dazu kam, das Hermine, bis Snape irgendwann einen Handspiegel heraufbeschwor, andauernd ins Bad rennen musste, weil sie andauernd vergaß, wie die Augen aussehen sollten. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie seine Augen, so intensiv, dunkel, faszinierend und tiefschwarz wie sie waren, irgendwie irritierten, nervös machten und sie stark ablenkten. Seine Nase hingegen fiel ihr wieder leicht.  
Als sie zufrieden den Zauberstab sinken ließ und ihm den Spiegel reichte, sah sie Snape gespannt an. Wäre sie ihm so auf der Straße begegnet, hätte sie ihn auf keinen Fall erkannt. Dadurch, dass er wegen der Maskerade so harmlos aussah, wurde Hermine bewusst, wie bedrohlich Snapes Äußeres allein schon wirkte. Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie ihn aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachten. Snape war nicht einfach nur Snape, eine dunkle, zwielichtige Gestalt. Er war ein interessanter Mann, so geheimnisvoll und unergründlich wie die Magie selbst.

Severus Snape ließ den Spiegel sinken. Hermine hatte ihn überraschend gut verändert. Obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass sie eine sehr ehrgeizige und außergewöhnlich gute Schülerin war, hatte er nicht so gute Resultate erwartet. „Ich akzeptiere ihr Ergebnis ", sagte er schlicht ,ohne sich sein Erstaunen anmerken zu lassen. Er war jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung irgendjemanden zu loben. Hermine sah enttäuscht aus, er wusste, dass sie mehr erwartet hatte. Doch die Genugtuung blieb aus irgendeinem Grund aus. Wegen dieser Tatsache etwas verstimmt, ging er zum nächsten Schritt über. Das Verändern der Körpergröße. Dies war ein etwas schwierigeres Unterfangen, aber sehr effektiv.  
Einige Stunden übten sie sich in allen möglichen Metamorph-Magischen Zaubern, bis Hermine total erschöpft auf das Sofa sank. Snape, dem es angefangen hatte Spaß zu machen, war etwas überrascht, dass Hermine plötzlich so überfordert war. Sie hielt sich die rechte Seite, ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. „Miss Granger?", fragte er, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Besorgt runzelte Snape die Stirn. Hermine keuchte und presste zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „ Es ist ihr Trank, Professor. Er schwächt mich." Snape nickte nur, es war genug für heute. Immerhin hatten sie eine Menge erreicht. Mehr als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Wenn es so weiterging konnten sie schon bald ihren Auftrag durchführen.

Hermine ließ sich zurück sinken. Die Schmerzen ließen langsam etwas nach. Erleichtert sah sie zu Snape auf, der immer noch vor ihr stand und sie betrachtete. Er ließ sich neben sie nieder, streckt die Beine aus und fing, zu Hermines Erstaunen, an zu grinsen. Auf seinem veränderten Gesicht sah es gar nicht so furchteinflößend aus, fand Hermine. Er schien zufrieden mit ihr zu sein und er grinste sogar. Wenn das mal kein Lob war! Hermine versuchte seine gute Stimmung für sich zu nutzen und fragte so vorsichtig wie möglich: „ Sir, könnte ich duschen? Das habe ich seit Tagen nicht! Und ich bräuchte etwas frische Kleidung. Ich kann das hier nicht mehr sehen!" sagte sie und deutete auf ihr zerschlissenes Kleid. Snape nickte nur knapp und Hermine eilte zum Bad, welches sie bis jetzt nicht hatte betreten dürfen, da es hinter Snapes Schlafzimmer lag. Unter der Dusche war es herrlich und sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie sich zuvor nicht getraut hatte ihn zu fragen. Wie immer wenn sie sich wohl fühlte und alleine war, begann sie komplizierte, aber starke Zaubertrankzutaten für verschiedenste Tränke zu rezitieren. Seit einem halben Jahr tat sie dies schon, um die schwierigen Heiltränke nicht zu vergessen, die sie auswendig gelernt hatte, in der Hoffnung sie im Notfall verwenden zu können.

Snape überlegte kurz, dann beschwor er ein paar Kleidungsstücke für Hermine herauf, und hoffte, dass sie ihr passen würden. Dann ging er zum Bad hinüber und klopfte an die Tür. Nach einem kurzen Laut Hermines trat er ein. Vor Schreck fielen ihm die Kleidungsstücke aus der Hand und er starrte Hermine an, die gerade aus der Dusche kam und ihn, Selbstgespräche führend, nicht bemerkt hatte. Er wusste, er sollte jetzt schleunigst verschwinden, doch seine Augen hingen an dem jungen, wohlgeformten Körper. Den nassen Haaren, die ihr am Nacken klebten, den kleinen, spitzen Brüsten, deren Knospen , ihrem flachen Bauch. Sein Blick glitt immer weiter hinunter und er musste heftig schlucken. Sie war so wunderschön! Hermine schaute auf und ihr Gebrabbel verstummte. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Snape hob eine Hand, in der er, zu seinem Entsetzen, noch einen Schlüpfer hielt und krächzte:"Kleidung!" Zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage. Hermine schnappte sich nach dem ersten Schrecken schnell ein Handtuch und schlang es eilig um sich. Snape ergriff die Flucht.  
Eindeutig, sie war zu einer Frau geworden und zu was für einer! Er verfluchte sich gleichzeitig dafür. Sie war seine Schutzbefohlene. Was hatte er nur getan?

Als Hermine , nun mit den frischen Kleidern wieder in den Wohnraum trat, herrschte ein peinliches Schweigen. Snape wagte es nicht sie anzusehen. Hermine versuchte die peinliche Stimmung zu durchbrechen. "Vielen Dank Sir, für die Kleidung. Sie ist wirklich nett." Snape musterte sie kurz, jedoch ohne ihr dabei in die Augen zu schauen. Die Sachen passten ihr gut und es war ihm wirklich angenehmer wenn sie angezogen war. Trotzdem brauchte er jetzt etwas Zeit für sich, weshalb er in sein Zimmer ging.  
Aber er fand einfach keine Ruhe. Immer wieder stieg ihr Bild vor seinem inneren Auge herauf. Nackt und bildschön. Seine Männlichkeit regte sich stark. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht.

Hermine war unterdessen, so erschöpft wie sie war, in ihr Bett gekrochen und fast sofort eingeschlafen. Kurz bevor ihr die Augen zufielen, sah sie wieder seinen faszinierten Blick auf sich gerichtet. Widerwillig gestand sie sich ein, dass es ihr gefiel, wie er sie angesehen hatte.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Hermine von einem eigenartigen Geräusch geweckt. Es klang wie das Kratzen einer Eule. Verwundert setzte sie sich im Bett auf. Sie bekamen hier keine Eulen! Keiner wusste dass sie hier waren! Niemand wusste überhaupt, dass sie noch lebten! Angst packte Hermines Herz und begann ihren Magen unangenehm zu schütteln. Angespannt griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab; wie froh sie war ihn zu haben! Ängstlich lief sie durch die Dunkelheit zu Snapes Zimmer und schlich zu seinem Bett. Eine Hand legte sich ihr von hinten auf den Mund. Hermine versuchte zu schreien, doch die Hand presste sich noch fester auf ihren Mund. Leise flüsterte Snape ihr ins Ohr: „ Sei still, es ist jemand im Haus!" Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, doch war sie froh, dass es Snape war, der sie gepackt hatte und nicht der unerwünschte Eindringling. Er ließ sie los und spähte in den dunklen Wohnraum. Eine leise, schnarrende Stimme kam aus der Dunkelheit. „Habe ich euch endlich gefunden! Ich wusste doch, dass unser guter, alter Mc Nair Recht behält. Sie sind hier, eindeutig, und sie sind am Leben!"

„Lucius", keuchte Snape entgeistert.


	7. Chapter 7

Sturmnacht (durch Eis und Feuer)

Drückend lag die Dunkelheit über ihnen. Es war als ob die Zeit still stände. Hermine konnte niemanden im Nachbarraum erkennen und doch spürte sie die Anwesenheit von zwei Personen, ganz in ihrer Nähe. Was sollten sie nur tun? Ein Kampf würde die Angreifer nur in ihrer Annahme bestätigen. Fliehen? Wie? Hektisch schaute Hermine Snape an. Er konnte ihre ungebetenen Gäste am besten einschätzen.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Snape zog sie nah an sich heran. So nah, dass er ihr Ohr fast mit den Lippen berührte. „Wenn ich jetzt sage flieh aus dem Fenster, lauf einfach geradeaus, du wirst einen kleinen See erreichen, laufe rechts an ihm entlang. An der großen Trauerweide liegt eine kleine Kette. Sie ist ein Portschlüssel und du..", doch weiter kam er nicht. Ein Fluch sirrte durch den Raum und verfehlte Hermine nur um wenige Zentimeter. „Jetzt", schrie Snape und stieß Hermine von sich. Er sprang in den Wohnraum, den Angreifern entgegen. Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Sie wollte nicht gehen, sie wollte ihm helfen. „Geh endlich", schrie Snape ,ein zweites Mal und Hermine löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung. In der Hoffnung, dass er einen Plan hatte, riss sie das Fenster im Schlafzimmer auf und sprang hinaus. Ein eisiger Wind blies ihr entgegen. Seit Tagen war sie nicht mehr draußen gewesen und es hatte geschneit. Die Nacht war kalt und finster, doch Hermine rannte los. Geradeaus, in der Hoffnung nicht im Kreis zu laufen.  
Das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper übertünchte die Kälte und den Schmerz, der sie wieder einzuholen drohte. Entsetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass ihr jemand folgte und immer wieder Flüche auf sie abfeuerte. Noch schneller rannte sie. Doch ihr Verfolger kam unaufhaltsam näher. Der Medeor-Anima und die Anstrengungen des Tages forderten ihren Tribut. Er war eindeutig schneller und würde sie bald einholen.  
Sie ging hinter einem Baum in Deckung und schleuderte einen Schock-Zauber in die Richtung ihres Verfolgers. Doch sie hatte ihn verfehlt und er kam immer näher. Haken schlagend wich er Hermines Flüchen aus und war nun auf wenige Meter an sie heran gekommen. Es war Mc Nair. Hermine überlief ein eisiger Schauer. Dieser Mann hatte ihre Mutter getötet. Ohne nachzudenken stürzte sie vorwärts. Sie wollte diesem Bastard Schmerzen zu fügen. Sie wollte sich an ihm rächen, ihre Mutter rächen.

Snape rappelte sich benommen auf. Malfoy lag auf dem Boden. Er schien bewusstlos zu sein. Ihm wieder das Gedächtnis zu verändern wagte Snape nicht. Stattdessen zog er eine kleine, silberne Phiole hervor. Oblivi-covigatum war ein starker Vergessenstrank. In großen Mengen hochgiftig für die Seele.  
Snape drehte den bewusstlosen Mann in seinem Wohnzimmer grob um, sodass er mit dem Rücken nach unten lag. Vorsichtig ließ Snape einen einzigen Tropfen der silbernen Flüssigkeit zwischen Malfoys Lippen fallen. Das würde genügen. So gerne er Malfoy tot gesehen hätte, es würde nur Fragen aufwerfen.  
Er musste sich jetzt wichtigeren Fragen zuwenden. Wo war Mc Nair und noch wichtiger wo war Hermine? Ein lautes Krachen und eine erdbebenähnliche Erschütterung des Bodens ließen Snape zusammenzucken. Schnell sprang er auf, verließ die Hütte und rannte in Richtung des Knalls. Der Wald war nicht sehr dicht, wodurch Snape gut zwischen den Bäumen hindurchlaufen konnte. Zudem konnte er relativ weit sehen. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Hundert Meter vor ihm waren mindestens zehn Bäume entwurzelt und lagen kreuz und quer übereinander. Es schien eine riesige Explosion gegeben zu haben. Snape rannte noch schneller. Was war hier nur passiert? Wo war Hermine? Kurz vor der neu entstandenen Lichtung wurde Snape langsamer und betrat nur zögernd den Kreis aus Bäumen, in deren Mitte ein tiefer Krater ragte. Total perplex stand Snape da. Was war hier nur passiert? Es war niemand zu sehen, weder Mc Nair, noch Hermine. Zu Snapes Überraschung durchflutete ihn eine heftige Welle der Angst, als er an Hermine dachte und an das, was ihr zugestoßen sein könnte. Noch einmal sah er sich um, versuchte irgendwie einen von Beiden zu erspähen. Mit wachsender Verzweiflung umkreiste er einmal den Krater. Als er nichts entdeckte, wollte er sich schon abwenden, da bewegte sich rechts neben ihm etwas. Es war ein Haufen Äste. Aus den Ästen rappelte sich ein blutverschmierter Mc Nair auf. Mit Schrecken erkannte er, dass Mc Nair der rechte Arm fehlte. Mc Nair schien Snape nicht einmal zu bemerken. Er wankte in Richtung Hütte, kam sogar einige Schritte weit, bevor er bewusstlos in den Schnee fiel. Snape ging zu ihm hinüber und ließ die blutende Wunde versiegen. Auch ihm flößte Snape den Oblivi-covigatum ein, falls er diese Wunde doch überleben sollte. Doch viel wichtiger war, wenn Mc Nair hier gewesen war, musste Hermine auch in der Nähe gewesen sein. Noch einmal schritt er den Umkreis des Kraters ab, schaute unter jeden Baumstumpf und jeden Ast, fand jedoch nichts. Vielleicht hatte sie es doch zu dem Portschlüssel geschafft, überlegte Snape hektisch und lief in Richtung See. Und wirklich, sie war in Richtung See gelaufen, hatte es jedoch nicht geschafft. Sie lag im Schnee, einfach so. Keine erkennbaren Verletzungen, nur sehr blass und ihre Lippen leicht bläulich. Snape kniete neben ihr. Ihr Atem ging nur flach und unregelmäßig. Sie war eindeutig unterkühlt. Wieder wurde er von einer überraschend starken Welle aus Angst und Sorge überrollt. Irritiert musste er blinzeln. Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum hatte er nur so große Verlustängste? Etwa wegen ihr?  
Verärgert schüttelte Snape seinen Kopf. Für so etwas hatte er nun wirklich keine Zeit.  
Behutsam hob er Hermine auf. Er hätte sie auch vor sich her schweben lassen können, was sie jedoch brauchte war Wärme und wenn es nur die Wärme seines eigenen Körpers war. Mit ihr im Arm drehte er sich auf der Stelle. Im Moment gab es nicht viele sichere Orte für sie, doch Snape wusste genau wo er hin musste.

Hermine erwachte unter fürchterlichen Schmerzen. Grelles Licht verhinderte, dass sie die Augen für längere Zeit geöffnet halten konnte. Meine Haut, dachte Hermine voller Schmerzen. Wieder versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen.  
Nur verschwommen sah sie eine schwarze Iris, doch sie wusste genau wem sie gehörte. „Bitte", krächzte Hermine mit vor Schmerz verzerrter Stimme. „ Bitte Professor, helfen sie mir! Ich…. Ich verbrenne!"

Dumpfe Laute klangen an ihrem Ohr, doch sie verstand nichts. Als die Schmerzen so unerträglich wurden, dass Hermine meinte auf jedem Zentimeter ihrer Haut tausende von messerscharfen Nadeln zu spüren, ebbte der Schmerz plötzlich ab. Die Schmerzen machten einer Wärme platz, die sich in ihrem ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien. Erleichtert öffnete sie die Augen. Es war immer noch hell, aber sie gewöhnte sich langsam daran. Sie erkannte, dass sie in einem großen, hellen Bad war, das sogar größer zu sein schien, als der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
Sie lag in einer Wanne, die in der Mitte des Raumes eingelassen war. Die Wanne war so groß und tief, dass sie eher einem Whirlpool glich, denn einer Wanne. Hermine trug nichts als ein weißes, knöchellanges Kleid, dass ihr am Körper klebte und sie hinabzuziehen drohte. Doch sie wurde über Wasser gehalten. Sie schaute nach rechts, Snape stand voll bekleidet in der Wanne, hielt ihren Oberkörper kurz unter der Wasseroerfläche und schaute sie voller Sorge an. Hermine hob ihren Kopf, obwohl es sie einiges an Anstrengung kostete, ließ ihn jedoch sofort sinken, als sie Snapes tadelnden Blick sah. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich furchtbar schwach. Sie konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Panik überfiel sie. Sie war Snape hilflos ausgeliefert. Dieser nahm Hermine vorsichtig hoch und trug sie aus dem Becken. Wenige Sekunden später trocknete er sie mit Magie. Hermine ließ es mit sich geschehen, sie war ohnehin so schwach, dass sie noch nicht einmal etwas erwidern konnte. Einen endlos langen Gang entlang trug er sie in ein kleines Zimmer. Es war gemütlich und hell. Ein Himmelbett, ein Schrank und eine kleine Kommode standen im Zimmer, sonst nichts. Snape legte sie vorsichtig in das Bett. Er deckte sie behutsam zu und schaute sie prüfend an. Hermine zitterte wieder.  
Ohne große Umschweife streifte Snape seine immer noch nasse Robe ab, trocknete seine schwarze Hose und sein Hemd und stieg zu ihr ins Bett. Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Angst. Was hatte er vor? Snape zog sie an sich. „Keine Angst," flüsterte er ihr zu, als sie sich versteifte. Sein Körper strahlte eine wunderbare Wärme aus, sie entspannte sich langsam und genoss diese Umarmung. Schon lange nicht mehr war ihr jemand so nahe gewesen. Sie fühlte sich so sicher und beschützt, dass sie fast im selben Moment, in dem sie dies erkannte, in die Traumwelt hinüber gilt.

Snape hingegen war hellwach. Was fiel ihm nur ein, sich zu einer Schülerin ins Bett zu legen? Was war nur über ihn gekommen? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich mehr Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, als in den ganzen letzten Jahren um sich selbst. Wenn er mit sich ehrlich war, war sein Leben ihm kaum noch etwas wert gewesen. Nun da Hermine dasselbe Schicksal mit ihm teilte, spürte er eine Verbundenheit zu ihr. Er wollte ihr wichtig sein, wenigstens von ihr wollte er nicht weggestoßen werden. Sie hatte einen Bruchteil von seiner Seele erhaschen können, wie auch immer es geschehen war. Er wollte nicht mehr allein sein, jetzt wo er die Nähe zu einer anderen Person fühlte, wollte er dies nie wieder missen. Nein, er musste sich verändern, er wollte sich verändern. Für sich und für sie. Er war die einzige Person, die sie momentan hatte. Sie sollte ihn nicht mehr als das Monster sehen, dem er schon seit seiner Demaskierung versuchte zu entfliehen. Ja er würde es versuchen. Er wollte nicht mehr alleine sein. Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass sie sehr jung und seine Schülerin war, dazu noch seine Schutzbefohlene. Ohnehin würde sie romantische Gefühle niemals erwidern, doch auch eine gute Freundschaft würde ihn zu einem besseren, einem nicht mehr so einsamen Menschen machen.


End file.
